deceptionseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Millennia
is the protagonist of the second Deception game, Kagero: Deception II. Kidnapped as a child, she became a specimen for the Timenoids' "Marionette Project", in which she is trained to kill humans with traps. Story In the past When she was very young, Millennia went to the circus with her parents. The atmosphere was full of delight and excitement - the perfect place for a child. Millennia joined a crowd to observe a clown juggling, and she was absolutely entertained. Drawn in by the obscure clown's performance, she found herself all alone. However, she soon forgot that as the juggling balls formed into an orb of light. The orb filled her with all sorts of happy thoughts. Although, as she reached for the orb, it flew away into an enormous mansion. At first, Millennia became sad and began to turn away. Before she could leave, the doors had opened for her, illuminating a gloomy light upon her. Drawn by the symbol that awaited inside, she entered the mansion as the doors closed behind her. Kagero Over the years, Millennia had been raised by her adoptive mother, a Timenoid named Yocal. Yocal trained her to use traps, and taught her how terrible the humans. Fifteen years after he kidnapping, it was time for Millennia to prove her loyalty to the Timenoids. Yocal invited a human named Daar to the Castle in the Forest to test the trap user, and she succeeded in killing the human. As word of her in the west woods castle got out, other humans visited in order to eliminate her. Millennia was successful in keeping the humans out of the castle, whether by eliminating them or scaring them away. When five Timenoids have been mysteriously murdered, King Eclypse went into hiding in order to protect himself. In the meantime, Millennia was entrusted to watch over the King's Palace until he returns. Physical appearance Millennia is around 160-170cm (or 5'3"-5'7") tall. She has short black hair and brown eyes. She wears a short blue dress with tights underneath, and dark grey armor on her collar, arms, and boots. Her dress is backless, revealing a red tattoo of the symbol of the Timenoids. As a child, she had short brown hair instead of black. On the day she visited the circus, she wore a cream white sweater, a brown belt, brown capris, and brown shoes. In Ending No. 1, she becomes a Timenoid, gaining blue skin. Later, a black and white picture shows her wearing a short sleeved dress matching the lightness of her skin. Trivia *If the player gives Millennia the name Astarte (a character from Tecmo's Deception: Invitation to Darkness) in the beginning of the game, she will start with extra Ark. **Also, due to Ending No. 1 having a demon named Draconia transform her into a Timenoid and serve him forever, the message "...to be continued.", and the last screen showing her with a dress (resembling Astarte), it is believed that Millennia is Astarte and Kagero is a prequel to Tecmo's Deception. However, there is no official confirmation that it is true. *Millennia appears as a secret playable character and boss in Trapt. *Millennia's outfit is one of Ayane's alternate costumes in Dead or Alive 2. **Also, after beating the Director's Cut of Fatal Frame II on Hard Mode, Millennia's attire is available as a costume for Mayu. *The baby featured in one of the endings may hint that Millennia and Keith possibly had an incestuous relationship, as no other context explained the infant's abrupt appearance. *In Trapt, her name is misspelled as "Millenia". Gallery Etymology *''Millennia'' is plural for a millennium, a period of time equal to a thousand years. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Protagonists Category:Kagero/Characters Category:Trapt/Characters Category:Trapt/Enemies Category:Trap users Category:Children Category:Class/??? Category:Group/???